dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Rendon Howe
} |name = Rendon Howe |image = NPC-Arl Howe.jpg |px = 270px |title = Arl of Amaranthine After the Battle of Ostagar: Teyrn of Highever Arl of Denerim (disputed) |gender = Male |race = Human |class = Rogue |specialization = Assassin |rank = Boss |location = Arl of Denerim's Estate - Dungeon, Castle Cousland |family = Tarleton Howe (father) Eliane Bryland (wife) Nathaniel Howe (son) Delilah Howe (daughter) Thomas Howe (son) Unnamed grandson (by Delilah) Byron (uncle) Habren Bryland (niece) Leonas Bryland (brother-in-law) |quests = Human Noble Origin Rescue the Queen Kill the Arl |voice = Tim Curry |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins The Darkspawn Chronicles Heroes of Dragon Age }} Arl Rendon Howe is an old friend of Teyrn Bryce Cousland and the Arl of Amaranthine. He is also the father of Nathaniel Howe, a companion in Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening. Background During the Orlesian occupation of Ferelden, Rendon's father, Tarleton Howe, sided with the occupiers and was subsequently hanged by the Couslands after they captured Harper's Ford.Codex entry: The Howes of Amaranthine His uncle Byron became the new Arl of Amaranthine and joined the rebel cause in 8:97 Blessed. Like his uncle, Rendon Howe joined the rebellion led by the future king, Maric Theirin. He fought alongside the young Bryce Cousland of Highever and Leonas Bryland, future arl of South Reach, at the bloody Battle of White River. The battle was the most catastrophic defeat of the entire occupation, from which only 50 rebel soldiers escaped alive. Rendon fought with the Army of the North led by Bann Angus Eremon, tasked with holding the valley against the Orlesian cavalry's charges. He was gravely wounded on the second night and had to be dragged off the field by Bryce and Leonas. When Bann Angus finally announced the retreat, Rendon's friends carried him to a freehold in Redcliffe. While the rest of the survivors left to find the Army of the South, Bryce and Leonas stayed with Rendon almost a month while he recuperated. Though all three were personally decorated for valor by King Maric, Rendon was too wounded to rejoin the army, and while his friends joined the Army of the South, he spent months in South Reach being tended by Eliane Bryland, Leonas' sister and an accomplished physician and herbalist. Byron Howe died just a few months later, which made Rendon the new arl. Eliane Bryland insisted on accompanying him to Amaranthine; he proposed to her a year later, saying that if she wasn't going to leave already they might as well marry. Leonas had become concerned by the changes in his friend's behavior since the battle and attempted to prevent the marriage. When Rendon told him that he needed her for dowry and connections, he severed all contact. Because some believed the arling should have passed to Byron's daughter, and because Eliane was half-Orlesian, only Bryce Cousland and his fiancee came to witness their vows. They had three children Nathaniel, Thomas, and Delilah. According to their son Nathaniel, Rendon hated his wife; when asked why, he says that he doesn't know, but he remembers that her family was wealthy.Referenced by the "Portrait of a Howe" in Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening. Since the Battle of White River, Howe's abrasive manners have earned him almost universal dislike among his peers. Involvement The Human Noble Origin begins with Arl Howe's arrival at Castle Cousland in Highever. Howe explains to Teyrn Cousland that his troops have been delayed, and that he will march with them when they arrive. Teyrn Cousland then tasks his eldest child, Fergus Cousland, with leading the Cousland forces ahead to Ostagar, where they have been called by King Cailan Theirin to fight against the darkspawn. The Darkspawn Chronicles Strategy Notes * According to the quest, Crime Wave, Arl Howe is intimate with a noble known as Lady Sophie, and is embezzling from Denerim's treasury. * It could be speculated that the Scout's Medal, bought from Yuriah at Vigil's Keep, is the medal Howe won at the Battle of White River. Quotes * (Regarding Cailan) "I think of him as much as he thinks at all." * (Speaking to a female Human Noble) "Well, well. Bryce Cousland's little spitfire. All grown up and still playing the man." Trivia * Howe suggests a match between the male Human Noble and his daughter Delilah; in Awakening, Delilah mentions this in passing. The male Human Noble Warden has an opportunity to respond to her. * If playing as a female Human Noble, then he will suggest a match between you and Thomas, his son. However, Thomas does not survive the Blight. * After the Fifth Blight, Howe has been nicknamed by some "The Butcher of Denerim". The title is mentioned by Hawke in Dragon Age II if Anders is not in the party during the conversation with Delilah Howe. Gallery NPC-Howe.png|Arl Rendon Howe, during the Human Noble Origin Father's Task.jpg|Teyrn Bryce Cousland and Arl Howe at Highever See also References ru:Рендон Хоу Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins characters Category:Humans Category:Fereldans Category:Fereldan nobility Category:Rogues Category:Assassins Category:Heroes of Dragon Age characters